Clockwork
by DarkAoRin
Summary: Dini hari, keluarga bahagia. Pagi hari, ibuku hilang. Siang hari, kakakku hilang. Sorenya, ayahku tiba-tiba menjadi samar. Kurasa di malam hari akulah yang akan menghilang. Character focused in Taito, Hairaito, Kiyoteru and Luka, the rest are OCs. (WARNING!) Penggunaan bahasa gaul. Rate M just in case penggunaan bahasa kasar dan sedikit adegan yaoi KiyoteruxTaito. Enjoy, minna!
1. I Promise Not to Die

"Taito, plis. Waktu Ayah nggak banyak."

"Kalo nggak banyak ngapain telpon."

"Karna sekarang kamu satu-satunya tanggung jawab Ayah!"

"Jadi mentang-mentang Ibu sama Kirika-nee nggak ada, Ayah lebih sering ngabisin waktu di luar dibanding di rumah?"

"Itu di luar dugaan Ayah! Oke, sebentar. Saya sedang… sebentar, tolong."

"Just mind your business."

"What? No, nggak, tadi cuma sekretaris Ayah…-"

**PIP**

* * *

><p><strong>Clockwork<strong>

"I decided to make my own fate. I can stop the clockwork as I want, anytime."

-Shion Taito

**A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

**Character focused in Taito, Hairaito, Kiyoteru and Luka, the rest are OCs.**

**Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

**Bahasa Indonesia gaul and a bit English used here! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Act.1, In The Early Morning:<strong>

**"I Promise Not to Die."**

Ini kisah tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat semuanya masih belum berubah. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang menyenangkan. Satu ayah, dua orang anak, tanpa ibu.

Shion Hairaito, Shion Nagisa, Shion Kirika dan Shion Taito.

Sekarang, lebih mudah untuk mencoret nama Shion Nagisa.

Beliau meninggal lebih dulu akibat kecelakaan mobil saat anak pertama mereka masih berusia lima belas dan anak kedua berusia sebelas. Tiga dari mereka selamat.

Harusnya keadaan itu tak menjadikan mereka bertiga lantas menyerah karena sosok seorang istri dan ibu yang menghilang. Begitu banyak keluarga di luar sana yang bertahan tanpa adanya sosok tersebut. Namun pasca kecelakaan, Hairaito – sang ayah – amat merasa kehilangan dan bersalah. Lima bulan lamanya Kirika dan Taito diabaikan. Hingga suatu ketika Taito mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang naik sepeda, yang jelas membawa beliau kembali pada memori kecelakaan Nagisa, beliau marah besar pada si pengendara motor yang menabrak Taito hingga putranya sempat tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Dan buruknya lagi, akibat suatu cidera parah mata kanan Taito harus diangkat. Taito hanya punya satu mata sekarang.

Ketika itu, di rumah sakit,

"YOU! YOU HURT MY BABY!"

"Sir, calm down! Kami ngerti perasaan Anda, tapi ini rumah sakit!"

"KALO ANAK GUA MATI, GUA BUNUH LO!"

"SIR!"

"YAH, UDAH! Udah, plis!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ayah, udah, ada aku…"

"…"

"Please, Dad.. kalo nggak ada Taito aku juga nggak bisa apa-apa…"

"…maaf, Kirika. Ayah nggak bisa…, maaf, sayang. Maaf."

Setelah Taito kembali pulih, situasi pun membaik. Hairaito kembali menjadi sosok ayah yang sempurna bagi Kirika dan Taito. Seperti sebelumnya, kali inipun beliau sering membawa anak-anaknya berlibur ke luar negeri.

"Tau nggak, kalo hanbok itu sama halnya kayak kimono?"

"Aku udah pernah baca sih, Yah. Besok kita ke mana?"

"Aku mau nyobain kimchi! Kirika-nee juga katanya mau, tuuh.."

"Apa aja yang kalian mau, besok. Sekarang bobo, jangan lupa selimutan, ya! Ayah nggak mau besok ada yang demam gara-gara dingin."

Ketika berlibur ke Korea Selatan.

"Ih, Taito ngambil fotonya jelek! Masa Big Ben-nya keliatan blur gini.."

"Sori, tadi kedorong orang. Lagi rame, nih."

"Kalian jangan jauh-jauh!"

"IYA, YAAAH~"

Ketika berlibur ke Inggris.

Pokoknya, mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang menyenangkan.

Setidaknya hingga suatu waktu, Kirika mendapat musibah.

Sore itu,

**BLAM**

"Okaeri, Neechan!"

"Ta…"

"Neechan! Oh My God, what happened?! Tasnya mana?"

"Sakit, nih.."

"God.., be-bentar, aku telpon Ayah.."

"…duh.."

"Be..ntar, bentar… ha-halo? Neechan perutnya berdarah.. darah, Y..Yah, aku nggak tau.. Ayah cepetan pu..lang.."

"_Oke, oke, jangan nangis. Ayah udah di jalan, kamu jangan panik._"

"Hng…aduh.."

Kirika menjadi korban pencurian barang, parahnya, si pencuri melukai Kirika dengan menusuk perut Kirika. Dengan susah payah ia pulang ke rumah. Namun malang, di kompleks perumahan mewah yang sepi itu tak ada seorangpun yang melihat.

Kehilangan banyak darah, Kirika kritis. Di rumah sakit Kirika terbaring lemah.

"Yah..,"

"Hm?"

"Kirika-nee pasti bisa, kan?"

"…iya."

Hingga sekarang Taito ingat betul bagaimana tubuh ayahnya gemetar ketika memeluknya di depan kamar Kirika dirawat saat itu. Pria yang ketika itu berusia tiga puluh sembilan itu benar-benar ketakutan akan kehilangan putrinya.

Perasaan takut yang sama ketika kecelakaan Taito.

"Pasti… bisa. Kamu berdo'a, kan? Tuhan pasti denger."

Taito juga takut.

Tanpa kakaknya, ia bukan apa-apa. Kakaknya, walaupun perempuan, tapi selalu melindunginya. Kalau boleh bertukar gender, mungkin mereka memang tertukar.

Malam itu, ayahnya menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Bergetar, dan berkeringat dingin.

Menunggu hasil yang tak pasti, apakah Kirika akan bertahan malam itu ataukah gugur esok harinya. Mereka menunggui Kirika di kedua sisi tempat tidur.

Ketika ayahnya tertidur, Kirika membuka matanya. Taito menangis bahagia.

"Neechan, bisa liat aku, kan?"

"…kamu.. jangan nangis, dong."

Bibir pucat kakaknya tersenyum miris.

"Aku pengen bikin janji, deh. Gila, sih, tapi asik!"

"Janji apaan?"

Dengan berat, Kirika mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengacungkan kelingking.

"I promise not to die."

Tentu saja Taito marah.

"Nggak! Apaan sih, nggak mau!"

"Jangan teriak, ntar Ayah bangun."

Kirika meneteskan airmata.

"Plis, aku janji. Aku janji aku pasti bisa."

Padahal raut wajah Kirika jelas sekali menahan sakit.

Sambil terus menangis, Taito akhirnya menurut.

Jari kelingking mereka pun bertautan. Taito memeluk kakaknya erat.

"I, Shion Kirika, promise not to die. Sesakit apapun perutku, aku bakal nahan. Aku belum mau mati… aku.. aku sayang kamu.. aku sayang Ayah.."

"…oke."

Pagi itu salju turun deras.

Taito terbangun, mendapati dirinya berada di bangku panjang lobi rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia bingung karena masih ingat, semalam ia tertidur sambil memeluk Kirika.

Ia berlari ke kamar kakaknya,

Sang ayah bersama beberapa dokter mengelilingi ranjang Kirika yang kini wajah kakaknya sudah tak tampak karena ditutupi selimut.

Ayahnya mematung.

Taito menangis keras tak rela. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar, hingga sang ayah harus memeluknya erat, dan airmatanya membasahi kaus yang dikenakan beliau.

"Aku nggak suka janji-janjian, Yah..."

"…ssh. It's okay."

* * *

><p>Sekarang, Taito sudah berusia delapan belas dan berkuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang.<p>

Sang ayah yang dulu dapat sesering mungkin bersenang-senang bersama, entah mengapa kini berubah menjadi lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya.

Di rumah mewah itu Taito benar-benar merasa sendirian.

Hairaito yang terlihat sekali dalam stress berat karena masih belum menerima kehilangan putri sulung dan istrinya, jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dan berpesta di luar bersama relasi kantor. Beliau seakan melupakan putranya.

Suatu malam, mereka makan malam berdua seperti biasa.

"Ayah mau ajak kamu kenalan. Orangnya baik, mirip Ibu."

Taito memberi pandangan sebal pada ayahnya. Ia rela dicap sebagai anak kurang ajar akibat kata-kata ini,

"Ayah udah nggak sayang Ibu?"

Hairaito hanya terkekeh, membuat Taito tambah sebal.

"Ayah cuma deket dia karna sifatnya mirip Ibu. Pernah denger reinkarnasi?"

"There's no such thing!" Taito emosi, ayahnya seperti berubah. "Ayah aja udah cukup, aku nggak mau ibu yang lain."

"Kamu belom liat aja orangnya."

Harusnya jika ayahnya bahagia, Taito ikut bahagia. Tapi untuk masalah sensitif seperti ini, Taito belum siap.

Ibu baru? Belum tentu orangnya sama dengan deskripsi ayahnya.

"Yaa, kalo kamu nggak setuju, ya udah." Ayahnya memberi senyum bersahabat, meskipun Taito kurang yakin. Tapi akhirnya…

"Oke deh. Kapan kenalannya?"

Pria yang sekarang berusia empat puluh enam tahun itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mata ungu gelap yang diturunkan ke putranya itu tampak bercahaya.

"Besok malem. Prepare, buddy."

Dan benar saja, keesokan harinya, seorang wanita benar-benar datang.

Taito mengakui jika gerak-gerik bahkan wajahnya, mirip mendiang Shion Nagisa.

"Fukuda Keiko. Yoroshiku, Taito-kun!"

Suara tinggi berkelasnya betul-betul mirip. Taito sampai terbengong tiga detik.

"Yo-yoroshiku."

"Wow, dia tampan sepertimu, Shion-san."

Ayahnya hanya tergelak. "You don't say!"

Namun lama-kelamaan, Taito merasa kurang nyaman karena Keiko terlalu berani, tidak selembut mendiang ibunya.

Berkali-kali Keiko mencium pipi ayahnya di hadapannya. Taito merasa risih.

"Aku ke belakang dulu. Sebentar, Yah. Permisi, Keiko-san."

"Cepetan, ya. Tante masih mau ngobrol banyak nih."

Alih-alih ke toilet, Taito hanya ingin mengamati dari kejauhan apa yang akan dilakukan Keiko pada ayahnya jika dirinya sedang tak ada.

Dua menit… ah, mereka cuma mengobrol. Keiko mulai mabuk di bawah pengaruh wine. Ayahnya yang memiliki ketahanan yang baik terhadap alkohol, tetap masih berbincang dengan asyik.

Empat menit.

Taito kaget, matanya terbelalak. Dugaannya terbukti.

Hairaito mendorong Keiko hingga jatuh karena melakukan hal yang belum seharusnya dilakukan.

Dengan langkah kaku, Taito berjalan ke kamar, menguncinya.

Di luar sana terdengar teriakan Keiko yang tidak terima, dan ayahnya yang membela diri, menyebut Keiko dengan sebutan perempuan rendahan.

Taito duduk di sudut antara lemari dengan tempat tidur, menekuk lutut.

Pandangannya kosong…,

"Taito, kamu di dalem, kan? Oke, Ayah salah. Ayah nggak bener karna cuma liat orang dari penampilan awalnya aja. Buka. Ayah mau ngomong. Keiko udah pulang."

Taito berdiri, melangkah ringan ke pintu kamar, namun tak membukanya.

"Nggak ada lagi yang perlu diomongin, Yah. Aku ngerti. Jangan dipanjang-panjangin. Besok aku masuk pagi, jadi mau tidur cepet."

"…Taito."

"Oyasumi."

Jemari Hairaito tergelincir di permukaan pintu.

Sementara itu, Taito bergumam sendirian sambil memeluk guling.

Senyum tipisnya mengembang,

"Promise…, huh? That's why I hate promises, Neechan."

* * *

><p>an:

Ini cerita sinetron banget, tapi kok asik ya. XD

Mau bikin yang lebih angst dari sinetron!

Yoosh, waiting for review, minna ^^

==Rin==


	2. It's Not Your Bussiness

**Clockwork**

"I decided to make my own fate. I can stop the clockwork as I want, anytime."

-Shion Taito

**A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

**Character focused in Taito, Hairaito, Kiyoteru and Luka, the rest are OCs.**

**Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

**Bahasa Indonesia gaul and a bit English used here! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Act.2, In The Morning:<strong>

**"It's Not Your Business."**

Waktu sarapan.

Taito sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bicara jika ayahnya tak bertanya.

Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana nekat.

"Kamu pulang siang kan hari ini?"

Sebenarnya Taito malas menjawab.

"Kan Ayah udah tau, ngapain pake nanya."

"Cuma ngeyakinin." Hairaito berkelit. "Bisa nggak, ngomongnya sopan dikit?"

"Bisa nggak, lain kali nggak liat seseorang dari penampilannya aja?"

"…okay." beliau menghela nafas berat, menahan emosi. "I really sorry for that. Ayah kira dia orang baik, dan cuma nggak mau kamu kesepian, pasti sewaktu-waktu kangen Ibu juga, kan? Nah, Ayah juga-"

"Cuma Ayah, kok. Aku nggak." Taito berkata enteng. "Kangen sih, pasti. Tapi nggak segitunya sampe-sampe aku butuh ibu baru."

"It's not your business."

"Right. Dad, I'm growing up. Aku tau kalo orang dewasa juga bisa 'kesepian'. Tapi seenggaknya kalo emang niat mau cari ibu baru, jangan liat mirip enggaknya sama Ibu. Ibu ya Ibu, nggak ada yang bisa nggantiin."

"You have nothing to do with this kind of thing."

Taito kaget. "…what?"

Hairaito menyadari ucapan kasarnya barusan,

"Look, I'm sorry. Again. Ayah pusing."

Taito tak menghiraukan. Tangannya meraih tas, sementara ayahnya mendecak.

"Oke, kita berangkat. Anggep aja percakapan barusan itu nggak ada."

Di mobil, Taito diam sepanjang perjalanan. Hairaito yang memperhatikan dari spion depan juga ikut diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ketika sampai kampus, baru beliau membuka suara.

"Kok tasmu gede banget, Ayah baru merhatiin. Padet emang hari ini?"

"Gitu deh. Bye, Dad." Taito terburu-buru sambil sok melihat jam tangan.

Hairaito berusaha sabar, mencengkeram setir, memejamkan mata sambil mengambil nafas panjang, lalu membawa mobilnya untuk langsung menuju kantor.

Melihat mobil sang ayah sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Taito menjalankan rencananya. Tak jauh dari sana ada pemberhentian taksi.

"Ke Mozart Boulevard dulu ya, Pak. Nanti habis itu saya mau ke tempat lain, saya kasih tau tempatnya."

Ternyata Taito kembali ke rumah, mengambil kopernya – pemberian mendiang Nagisa saat ulang tahun Taito yang kesembilan, karena keluarga mereka sering sekali berpergian. Koper itu sudah berisi pakaian dan barang-barang penting yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Kembali ke dalam taksi, Taito memperlihatkan secarik kertas pada si supir taksi.

"Tolong ya, Pak." ia berharap si supir tak bertanya macam-macam melihat gerak-geriknya yang terburu-buru. Tapi…

"Wah, mau pindahan? Tadi saya perhatikan adek dari kampus, ya?"

"Iya, Pak. Bapak saya bilang, saya mesti ngekos. Mumpung hari ini masih cuma pengarahan di kampus, jadi saya bisa urus keperluan kos-an."

Untunglah si supir tak curiga dan bertanya lebih lagi karena kertas yang diberikan Taito barusan adalah alamat gedung apartemen biasa. Supir itu berpikir wajar saja jika sang bapak menyuruh si anak menyewa apartemen sebagai 'kos', setelah melihat penampakan rumah mereka yang begitu mewah.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai.

"Makasih banyak, Pak!" – dan si supir menekan klaksonnya sambil menjauh.

Taito dengan bergegas mengurus segala data yang diperlukan. Ia ingin segalanya berjalan cepat.

"Ini kuncinya, Fujita-san. Silahkan. Terima kasih."

Fujita?

Oh, tentu saja Taito tidak bodoh, ia tak mau identitas aslinya ketahuan karena ia tahu sang ayah bisa melakukan apapun untuk melacak keberadaannya.

Langkah pertama, memalsukan identitas. Sangat mudah bagi remaja berusia delapan belas tahun ini yang selalu menjadi siswa kehormatan di sekolahnya dulu.

"Fujita Ryuuki." Taito bergumam sambil menahan geli di hati, melangkahkan kakinya ke lift. Satu hal yang agak mengganggunya detik ini, kereta barang yang didorongnya terasa berat. Biasanya di apartemen mewah, mereka menyediakan robot pembawa barang. Namun Taito maklum karena ia sengaja memilih apartemen yang biasa, karena itu berarti tingkat keamanannya juga biasa saja.

**TEP.**

Menghela nafas lelah, tak disangka kereta dorong sialan itu menguras tenaganya. Taito memilih duduk di depan pintu kamar sebentar.

"Anoo, orang baru, ya?" suara seorang wanita mengagetkan Taito. "Butuh bantuan merapikan barang?"

"Eh—iya," Taito berdiri kikuk. "Fujita Ryuuki desu."

"Ah, Fujita-san. Kirigaya Natsumi desu," wanita itu tersenyum ramah membalas jabatan tangan Taito.

Taito memicingkan matanya, menebak-nebak usia Natsumi.

_Dua puluh?_ Pikirnya ragu. _Dua puluhan, ya._

"Saya tinggal di kamar seberang sana," lagi-lagi tanpa diminta Natsumi berbicara. "Yoroshiku, ne!"

"Ah, ya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kirigaya-san!"

Dengan bantuan Natsumi segalanya berjalan lebih cepat. Taito puas sekali, ia jadi yakin kalau Natsumi adalah tetangga baik pertama yang ditemuinya.

"Makasih banyak, Kirigaya-san!" Taito tersenyum riang, begitu juga Natsumi.

"Sama-sama, 'Fujita-kun', boleh..?"

Taito mendadak ingin tertawa. "Boleh, boleh.."

"Nah, sekarang, saya harus kembali. Kapan-kapan, main, ya, Fujita-kun! Anak saya bakalan seneng banget punya tetangga baru."

Taito tercenung. Natsumi ternyata seorang… ibu muda?

"Pasti, Kirigaya-san. Kapan-kapan saya main," Taito berkata ragu karena Natsumi sudah menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

Siang itu Taito merasa menang. Ia berguling-guling di kasur yang empuk sambil mendengarkan musik dari I-Pod. Ia mengecek tasnya kembali.

Kartu debit, masih banyak saldo. Sekali lagi Taito tersenyum puas. Asalkan masih ada uang, segalanya lancar.

Tanpa melihat jam, Taito tertidur...

_2055.04.27 17:51pm_

_Dad_

_[Calling…]_

Dan terbangun kembali karena getaran ponsel. Sudah sore, rupanya Taito tertidur pulas.

Hingga akhirnya panggilan terhenti, Taito hanya bisa terpaku melihat tulisan 'Dad' di layar ponsel. Ternyata ayahnya sudah menelepon lebih dari enam kali.

Ketika ayahnya meneleponnya lagi, Taito menarik nafas panjang,

"_Taito? Jawab, plis. Kamu di mana sekarang, nak?"_

"…"

"_I just wanna talk, honey. Come on."_

"…"

"_Taito, plis. Waktu Ayah nggak banyak."_

"Kalo nggak banyak ngapain telpon."

"_Karna sekarang kamu satu-satunya tanggung jawab Ayah!_"

"Jadi mentang-mentang Ibu sama Kirika-nee nggak ada, Ayah lebih sering ngabisin waktu di luar dibanding di rumah?"

"_Itu di luar dugaan Ayah! Oke, sebentar. Saya sedang… sebentar, tolong."_

"Just mind your business."

"_What? No, nggak, tadi cuma sekretaris Ayah…-"_

**PIP**

Taito bosan, ia memang punya ayah dan kehidupan mereka sangat berkecukupan, tapi serasa tidak punya. Sekarang, Taito tak peduli apapun. Ia lalu memeluk guling dan kembali tidur, sampai pagi.

* * *

><p>Taito bangun dengan meraung-raung kesakitan pagi itu, dan baru sadar kalau belum makan apapun sejak siang kemarin. Dengan langkah super cepat ia pergi ke lantai bawah untuk membeli makanan.<p>

Hei, ia bertemu Natsumi. Kini ibu muda itu tengah bersama seorang pria berkacamata.

Suaminya..?

"Haloo, Fujita-kun!" Natsumi lagi-lagi bersikap ramah. "Ini tetangga sebelahmu, lho." ia menunjukkan pria berkacamata tadi pada Taito.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru desu."

"Fujita Ryuuki desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Hiyama-san!"

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, setelah ngobrol sebentar Taito bergegas memesan set menu lengkap. Natsumi terlihat buru-buru, jadi ia pergi duluan. Tanpa diminta Kiyoteru menemaninya makan dan ngobrol, akhirnya Taito berusaha bersikap baik.

"Kamu sekolah, Fujita-kun?"

"Nggak, kuliah." Taito menyebutkan nama salah satu universitas yang tentu saja bukan universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu saat ini.

"Jurusan apa? Dan ini..?" Kiyoteru menunjuk mata kanannya sendiri.

"Ooh, ini gara-gara kecelakaan, hehehe. Jurusan fisika. Cuma masih masa tenang, kuliah aktif mulainya minggu depan. Hiyama-san sendiri, kerja apa, maaf?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum sambil menyulut rokoknya, menawari Taito yang menggeleng sopan. "Oh, kamu nggak ngerokok, maaf ya. Saya guru musik di SMP daerah Shibuya." ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Baru sehari, ya, kamu?"

"Iya, Bapak sama Ibuku nyuruh ngekos, yah, belajar mandiri, Hiyama-san."

"Hmm," Kiyoteru manggut-manggut. "Di sini asik sih, apa aja ada. Saya sendiri milih apartemen ini karna walaupun gaji saya lumayan, tapi buat nabung. Hehe…"

Taito tersenyum antusias. "Hng, kalo Hiyama-san nggak sibuk… boleh keliling?"

"Boleh banget! Sekarang juga boleh. Saya udah setahun di sini sih."

"Yaudah, sekarang! Beneran nggak pa-pa, nih, Hiyama-san?"

Dijawab dengan acungan jempol Kiyoteru, ia mematikan rokoknya.

Jadilah, bersama seorang guru musik yang baru saja dikenalnya namun sangat ramah, Taito berkeliling daerah apartemen. Ia jadi tahu kalau di apartemen itu ternyata ditempati orang-orang unik, tidak hanya orang yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalo di sana namanya Honda. Matsumoto Honda. Dia guru besar, temen saya. Kerjaannya baca terus, tiap papasan sama saya pasti pegangnya tab."

"Ini nggak ada penghuninya tapi suka kedengeran suara air. Mungkin kucing."

"Nah, cewek yang di sana itu namanya Rie. Sayaka Rie. Dia seumur kamu kayaknya—bentar. Kamu umur berapa?"

Taito menjawab cepat, "Delapan belas, Hiyama-san."

"Oh, kalo dia dua dua, beda lumayan sama saya. Saya tau soalnya dia deket sama saya juga, sih. Suka konsultasi pelajaran gitu. Dia juga anak kuliahan."

Pernyataan barusan membuat Taito sedikit curiga terhadap sesuatu…,

"Em, 'beda lumayan'? Emang Hiyama-san umur berapa?"

"Dua tujuh."

Satu petunjuk. Taito berusaha memancing,

"Oh iya lupa! Kirigaya-san, dia itu… ibu muda, ya, Hiyama-san?"

Kiyoteru terdiam beberapa detik, Taito tersenyum dalam hati.

Entah kenapa bukan Rie yang dicurigainya, melainkan Natsumi, karena pemandangan yang dilihat Taito tadi pagi cukup mengejutkan.

"Iya. Suaminya… eng, mereka cerai. Anaknya lucu, deh. Masih dua tahunan."

"Oooh." Taito mengangguk mengerti. "Sayang, ya. Kasian anaknya, kan."

Kiyoteru tersenyum simpul, "Darimana kamu tau dia masih muda?"

Taito terbahak.

"Laah, kan keliatan. Aku tebak sih masih dua puluhan, bener, nggak?"

"He-eh. Dua lima." Kiyoteru membuat ekspresi buru-buru, pertanda pergantian topik. "Saya harus balik, nih. Tadi udah saya kasih tau semua kan, kamar mandi darurat, jalur evakuasi, sama tetangga-tetangga sekitar?"

Taito mengangguk. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiyama-san!"

"Yoo. Panggil 'Kiyoteru' aja, nyantai. Kalo butuh apa-apa, you know who to ask, Ryuuki-kun." – jawaban yang membuat Taito lega. Orang ini… baik sekali.

Tiba-tiba Rie berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, ternyata mereka yang berdiri di dekat lift, menutupi sedikit badan jalan.

"Misi dong, sori." serobot Rie sedikit angkuh. Kiyoteru mencegatnya.

"Jangan rese deh Pak guru, mau beli rokok gue, pusing!"

Taito tersenyum geli, _kayaknya dia juga orang asik_.

"Udah kenal belom sama ini?" Kiyoteru menunjuk Taito dengan dagunya. Rie hanya memberi senyum cool, mengulurkan tangan.

"Sayaka Rie."

"Fujita Ryuuki, yoroshiku."

"Dia anak kuliah juga, lho. Kalian mungkin bisa jadi temen baik?"

Tanpa disangka, ekspresi Rie jadi semangat.

"Iya? Wah, kebeneran deh. Di sini isinya orang-orang tua sok bijak kayak dia semua. Bosen gila gue." Rie meledek Kiyoteru hingga guru itu memukul lengannya pelan. "Gue langsung panggil lo 'Ryuuki' aja, boleh? Biar deket, gitu…"

Taito pun ikut bersemangat, "Oke, Rie-san! Aku bakal sering main, nih."

Rie pun tergelak gembira. "Main tiap hari juga gak papa. Gue semester tujuh, sih. Lagi skripsi. Lo?"

Tiba-tiba Taito teringat Kirika. Jika masih hidup, Kirika persis seusia Rie sekarang.

"Semester satu. Aku baru masuk, Rie-san-"

"Oke, kalian ngobrol deh sana, saya beneran harus balik." Kiyoteru yang terlupakan, melambaikan tangan menjauh. Taito tertawa sambil meminta maaf.

"Nyantai aja, Ryuuki-kun. Hati-hati ya, Rie itu buas!" dan guru musik itu langsung kabur sebelum pukulan Rie mendarat di badannya.

"Eh, by the way, gue juga mau beli rokok, kan. Lo mau ikut? Sekalian ngobrol."

"Boleh, tapi aku nggak ngerokok, sih.."

"Oh, sori!" Rie menggenggam lengan Taito serius. Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah lift sambil terus bercengkerama. "Lo udah dikasih tau semuanya sama si Kiyoteru?"

"…kurang lebih gitu, emang ada 'rahasia' apa lagi di sini?"

Lagi-lagi Rie tersenyum cool. Ah, Taito suka sekali gayanya. Mirip Kirika.

"Yaah, ntar gue kasih tau deh. Hahaha. Lo nggak bakal percaya."

* * *

><p><em>2055.04.28 16:44pm<em>

_From: Dad_

_Taito, pls, balik. Kamu dmn nak?_

_Jgn pake kabur2an. Besok kamu msh gak pulang, Ayah lapor polisi._

Pandangan Taito kosong membaca pesan dari ayahnya sore itu. Setelah mendengar penuturan Rie tadi siang, ia menjadi tertarik untuk mengeksplor apartemen lebih dalam lagi, seperti menemukan permainan baru.

Taito menjawab dengan santai,

_2055.04.28 16:46pm_

_Re: Dad_

_Aku baik2 aja. Ayah gak perlu cari, urusin kerjaan ayah aja._

_Cause its not ur business, dad. _

* * *

><p>an:

Okay, aku jadi demen Rie.

Salah satu OC yang paling kusuka setelah Shia di fanfic ku yang lain…,

…mau baca?

RnR dulu ah~ XD sankyuu minna~

==Rin==


	3. I Wanna Quit, You Know

**Clockwork**

"I decided to make my own fate. I can stop the clockwork as I want, anytime."

-Shion Taito

**A Vocaloid fanfiction,**

**by DarkAoRin**

**Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

**Bahasa Indonesia gaul used here! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Act.3, In The Afternoon:<strong>

**"I Wanna Quit, You Know."**

"_Si Natsumi sama Kiyoteru itu pacaran._"

"_Hah? Oh pantesan, aku tadi pagi liat mereka berdua, kukira suaminya. Kata Kiyoteru-san, Kirigaya-san cerai. Pantes aja dia gugup gitu pas aku coba nanya lebih._"

"_Yaa, bener sih. Nah, penyebab cerainya tuh gara-gara guru itu. Gak taunya sebelum Natsumi punya anak pun dia udah 'main belakang'. Pas anaknya umur dua tahunan, entah gimana ketauan suaminya dan langsung pengen cerai, tapi biasa, rada cekcok dikit sih soal perebutan anak. Suaminya ga rela banget anaknya ikut Natsumi, soalnya anaknya cewek. Takut ngikutin jejak ibunya gitu 'suka selingkuh', hahaha…_"

"_Hehe… hm, tapi emang yang ngedeketin duluan siapa, Kiyoteru-san duluan?_"

"_Sebaliknya. Gue agak kesel juga sih soalnya Natsumi itu diem-diem genit._"

"_Ooh, jadi si cewek duluaaan. Keliatan sih, Kiyoteru-san orangnya kalem aja._"

"_Kalem tapi kalo udah ada cewek deketin, mesinnya panas. Ya wajar sih, cowok bukannya semuanya gitu, hm?_"

"_Apaan? Aku sih belom pernah pacaran. Di otak isinya cuma main sama belajar. Kalo gak belajar, beasiswaku berakhir, Rie-san.._"

"_Oh, jadi lo anak beasiswa? Keren!_"

"_Gitulah. Hehe. By the way, gimana progress skripsinya?_"

"…_udah, siih, tapi… sebenernya gue ada masalah…, yang lo belom saatnya tau."_

"_Kalo gitu, aku bakalan sering main deh buat ngebantu._"

"_Seriuuus? Baru kali ini lho ada orang yang langsung deket sama gue, biasanya orang baru sih males deket-deket gue, soalnya penampilan gue kumel gini._"

"_Hihi… apanya yang kumel. Rie-san cuma perlu dandan dikit._"

"_Gue bukan cewek tulen, hehehe… okedeh, balik, yuk. Gue masih ada tugas._"

"_Biar aku yang bayar, yah, sebagai tanda 'salam kenal'. Nyantai aja, Rie-san._"

"_Ya ampun, nggak—oke makasih banyak deh. Iya, salam kenal, Ryuuki-kun! Haha… lo udah kayak adek gue aja sekarang._"

Taito mengulang memori obrolannya tadi pagi dengan Rie.

Begitu singkat dan padat, hingga dalam perbincangan itu, selain mendapat 'gosip', Taito mendapatkan nomor ponsel dan e-mail Rie padahal ia tak memintanya.

Esok hari dan esoknya lagi ia berniat kembali berangkat kuliah. Namun bukan karena mendapat pencerahan, tapi karena…

"_Gue bakal ngasih tau lo abis lo kembali aktif kuliah, deh. Katanya lo masih masa tenang, kan? Ntar kalo lo udah tau kehidupan kuliah, gue kasih tau masalah gue._"

Begitulah.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya, dengan segudang pesan dan telepon dari sang ayah yang sedikitpun tak pernah dihiraukannya lagi, Taito berangkat kuliah.<p>

"Ke mana aja, lo? Ayah lo nyariin ke kampus."

"Wah iya ya? Gue nyari kerja sambilan, sih.. Ayah emang gak gue kasih tau, soalnya biar kejutan gitu kalo anaknya udah bisa cari uang sendiri, hehe…"

"Hari ini kita tes lho. Ah tapi lo mah udah pinter."

"Oh, tes, ya? Makasih infonya. Apaan sih, paling nilai gue jelek ntar."

"Gila lo, baru juga sebulanan kuliah, udah bolos-bolosan aja."

"Hehehe… kan gue bilang tadi nyari kerja sambilan."

"Absen kan juga keitung, Shion-kun."

"Iya, tau kok."

…dan segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya pun, tak dianggapnya secara serius. Ia hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Tes hari itu dilewati dengan simpel bagi Taito. Memang sulit karena Taito sudah ketinggalan materi cukup banyak, tapi untungnya pilihan ganda, jadi tugas Taito hanya tinggal memberi tanda di jawaban yang benar.

Sepulang kuliah,

"Konnichiwa… Rie-san," Taito berbicara melalui layar kecil di depan pintu kamar apartemen Rie. Gadis itu lantas membukakan pintu.

"Masuk, masuk. Gimana hari pertamanya?"

"Enak-enak aja sih." bohong Taito. "Masih level perkenalan kayaknya, Rie-san."

Sembari menutup pintu Rie memasang wajah serius.

"Gue cerita sekarang aja deh. Udah nggak tahan."

Kata-kata barusan membuat Taito khawatir. Melihat wajah Rie yang memerah, Taito mengiranya sedang mabuk. "Heh? Kenapa?!"

Tiba-tiba Rie menangis, tubuhnya menggelesot di pintu.

"Gue bingung." – membuat Taito panik. Baru saja kemarin ia kenal dan dekat dengan gadis ini, sekarang sudah harus mendengar hal yang tak menyenangkan.

"Rie-san, berdiri dulu, jangan nangis dong, aku yang bingung, nih…" Taito tak berbohong saat mengucapkan kalimat ini, karena Rie betul-betul mirip Kirika.

"Sori banget kalo abis ini gue nyerocos sambil ngerokok ya."

Taito hanya mengangguk maklum. Benar saja, sebentar kemudian Rie menghidangkan teh hangat untuk Taito dan dirinya sendiri, sambil tetap menyulut rokoknya. Raut wajahnya kusut sekali. Namun Taito takjub karena kamar itu rapi.

"Yah, cuma kamar rapi yang bisa bikin otak gue tenang." Rie seakan membaca pikiran Taito. "Selebihnya, ancur."

"Emang apaan, sih?" Taito menggenggam tangan Rie yang mulai menangis lagi.

Rie mengambil nafas,

"Judul skripsi gue ditolak buat keempat kalinya."

Taito diam.

"Ortu gue bakalan mecat gue sebagai anak, serius. Papa gue pensiunan dosen, orangnya perfeksionis dan suka marah. Kakak cewek gue, masih muda tapi udah jadi guru SMA. Mama gue kepala sekolah TK. Cuma gue yang bloon. Lo tau, sebenernya nilai gue jelek-jelek. Makanya gue bersyukur bisa bertahan sampe semester ini."

"Tapi masa, sih, empat kali? Mungkin dosen pembimbing Rie-san yang rese!"

Rie mengusap airmatanya. "Gue berharap sih gitu, tapi enggak. Temen-temen gue pada ngehormatin dia semua, jadi emang gue yang bloon."

"Ngehormatin sama takut itu hampir sama, lho."

"…iya, sih. Berarti gue sial banget dapet pembimbingnya dia, ya?"

"Iya!" Taito berkata semangat. "Mungkin Rie-san cuma perlu-"

"I wanna quit, you know." Rie terisak sementara Taito mengusap-usap lengan gadis yang sekarang sedang rapuh itu. "Gue berharap besok gue menghilang."

"Jangan pernah lari dari masalah, dong,"

"Ngomong sih gampang, Ryuuki-kun."

Taito kesal. Ia tahu, kalau seseorang sudah jatuh seperti ini, kemungkinan untuk berbuat nekat akan lebih besar.

"Aku cuma nggak mau Rie-san…," kata-kata Taito terputus, namun bukan drama. Ia serius soal ini.

Rie mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menepuk pipi Taito pelan.

"Gue emang bloon, tapi nggak se-tolol itu sampe-sampe punya niat bunuh diri." dengan suaranya yang mulai parau Rie berusaha tenang. "Well, gue masih punya lo."

Sebenarnya Taito kurang yakin,

_Kata-kata ini lagi_.

"Aku bakal bantu Rie-san!" suara Taito meninggi. "Serius! Coba sini aku liat bahan skripsinya buat nentuin judul yang pas!"

Merasa memang tak ada jalan lain, Rie membuka laptopnya untuk menunjukkan data skripsi miliknya pada Taito.

"Udah selesai semua, beneraaan," Rie bersungut kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Oke, file ini aku minta, trus aku baca dulu semuanya ntar, besok aku pasti udah selesai! Aku janji!"

"Ini nggak gampang, Ryuuki-kun. Gue tau lo anak beasiswa, tapi bukannya ngerendahin, lo masih semester satu. Ntar lo pusing, gue nggak mau ngerepotin…"

"Aku lagi nggak banyak pe-er, jadi tenang aja!"

Taito kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Rie sehingga gadis itu kaget. Taito melakukannya karena ia mulai menyayangi Rie, selayaknya ia amat menyayangi Kirika.

"Rie-san mirip banget sama kakakku," ungkap Taito jujur pada akhirnya. "Pokoknya aku nggak mau Rie-san stress, udah, sekarang mendingan Rie-san istirahat."

"Oh, iya deh…" Rie menyusut hidungnya sambil terkekeh malu. "Thanks."

Sesuai janji, sepulang dari kamar Rie, Taito langsung bergulat dengan skripsi Rie. Membaca isinya yang ternyata bertemakan kemasyarakatan sekaligus revisi dari dosennya, Taito mendadak geli.

_Semudah ini_, pikirnya gemas. Kesimpulan Taito, Rie terlalu takut dengan dosen pembimbingnya sehingga selalu mencari bahasa yang tinggi untuk judul skripsinya.

Dengan penuh kemenangan, Taito mengetikkan ini pada file skripsi Rie;

"Hubungan Antara Budaya Klasik dengan Gaya Hidup Modern"

Singkat, padat, jelas. Taito menyimpannya, lalu mematikan laptop dengan senyum puas. Setelah itu, tidur dengan segudang bayangan bahagia tentang hari esok.

* * *

><p>"Aduh, gue bukannya nggak terima kasih atau apa, ya, tapi ini…"<p>

Siapa sangka Rie malah emosi.

"Sederhana banget, Ryuuki-kun!" kukunya menggaruk _touchpad_ laptopnya.

Taito berusaha menjelaskan kesimpulannya semalam, dan meyakinkan Rie untuk mencoba dulu.

"Kalo nggak diterima juga, berarti dia yang bloon." giliran Taito yang emosi. "Dikasih bahasa tinggi, nolak empat kali. Sekarang coba pake bahasa yang biasa."

"…iya sih,"

"Udaah, berangkat gih! Hari ini Jumat lho, besoknya kan weekend."

"Trus kalo weekend?"

"Ya aku mau jalan-jalan bareng Rie-san!"

"…gitu?"

"Iya, karena aku yakin pasti kali ini berhasil."

Dengan sedikit wejangan, Taito berhasil meyakinkan Rie.

Wajah Taito kini sumringah. Sepeninggal Rie, Ia pun dengan semangat berangkat ke kampusnya.

Seharian itu Taito tak sabar menunggu kabar gembira dari Rie, namun tak ada satupun pesan masuk di ponselnya kecuali dari sang ayah.

Ketika pulang, Taito menyempatkan diri membeli sekotak kue cokelat untuk dimakan bersama dengan Rie, lalu kembali berjalan pulang dengan riang. Sesampainya di depan kamar Rie, Taito menekan bel seperti biasa.

Tak ada jawaban. Taito mengirim pesan pada Rie, menanyakan keberadaannya. Sudah dua pesan dan tak satupun yang dibalas, Taito menyeru ragu,

"Konnichiwa… Rie-san,"

"Masuk aja! Nggak dikunci, kok, gue didalem."

Suara riang setengah parau Rie membuat Taito lega. Ia pun merangsek masuk – benar saja, pintunya tak dikunci. Terlihat Rie sedang tidur di atas meja belajarnya.

"Eeeh, tidur. Gimana tadi, berhasil, kan?"

"Masuk aja! Nggak dikunci, kok, gue didalem."

Taito kaget, ternyata suara barusan adalah rekaman. Sensor suara otomatis yang akan menyahut bila ada suara yang terdengar. Alat itu memang lazim digunakan di rumah-rumah.

Ah, rupanya Rie meletakkannya di sisi dalam pintu. Taito menonaktifkannya, lalu kembali membangunkan Rie.

"Bangun, dong. Aku bawa kue, niih."

Terlalu keras mendorong tubuh Rie supaya langsung terbangun, bukannya bangun, Rie malah jatuh dari posisi tidurnya. Taito tersentak keras, di samping tubuh Rie tercecer beberapa botol obat pil.

Tak perlu lagi penjelasan apa yang terjadi, Taito benar-benar kaget setelah mengecek kondisi tubuh Rie.

Ia menelepon polisi,

"Saya Fujita Ryuuki, menelepon dari apartemen Momiji. Iya, betul, Bu. Di kamar lima sembilan ada orang overdosis. Nadinya udah berhenti. Iya, makasih banyak, Bu."

Lalu dengan tatapan kosong dan lunglai kembali berjalan ke arah kamar sambil membawa sebuah ponsel dan selembar catatan.

* * *

><p>Suara sirine mobil polisi yang menggema tak mengalihkan pandangan Taito dari kertas yang sekarang dipegangnya.<p>

_Sorry, I'm really sorry for this. Gue berhenti._

_Lo gak bakal tau rasanya dicaci maki bapak sendiri,_

_direndahin ibu dan kakak sendiri,_

_dan dihina abis-abisan dosen pembimbing._

_Cukup deh, pokoknya cukup._

_Gue makasih banyak sama lo yang udah banyak perhatian sama gue._

_Padahal lo orang asing._

_Oke gue ngaku, gue sayang lo. Lo satu-satunya harapan gue._

_-Love, dari orang tolol yang akhirnya mati juga_

_PS: Gue kasih lo ponsel gue, disitu ada rekaman tadi siang. Gue emang selalu ngerekam buat momen-momen yang gue rasa jadinya bakalan nyenengin._

_Maaf banget ya._

Selanjutnya, Taito mencoba memutar rekaman dari ponsel Rie...

"…_okee. Hihihi.. kamu hebat juga. Selamat, ya, kamu berhasil."_

"_Iya? Wah, makasih, Pak."_

"_Saya belom selesai, lho. Ini kamu minta bantuan siapa? Hebat kamu."_

"…"

"_Ini judul orang lain, kan? Setelah empat kali saya tolak dengan ide-ide ajaib kamu demi sebuah judul, akhirnya kamu ngasih judul yang lebih sederhana. Ini nggak tau saya yang berpikiran buruk aja atau kamu yang udah mulai pinter otaknya."_

"…_itu… judul-"_

"_Oke, oke. Ini saya terima. Tapi pas sidang, otak kamu harus lebih encer buat mempertanggungjawabkan isi skripsi kamu. Kalo nggak, bisa secara harfiah mati berdiri di ruang sidang. Apalagi orang macem kamu. Banyakin minum thinner, gih."_

Taito mencengkeram ponsel kuat-kuat, tangannya gemetar.

"Orangtua brengsek…"

* * *

><p>an:

RnR please, minna! Arigachuu~ *hugs*

==Rin==


	4. You Force Me Doing This

**Clockwork**

"I decided to make my own fate. I can stop the clockwork as I want, anytime."

-Shion Taito

**A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

**Character focused in Taito, Hairaito, Kiyoteru and Luka, the rest are OCs.**

**Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

**Bahasa Indonesia gaul used here! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Act.4, At Night:<strong>

**"You Force Me Doing This."**

Taito tidak bisa tidur malam itu akibat keadaan apartemen yang mendadak ramai. Setelah berurusan sebentar dengan polisi tadi, ia cuma bisa memberikan keterangan bahwa ia menemukan tubuh Rie yang sudah tak bernyawa tadi sore. Memang hanya itu, karena ia bahkan baru dekat dengan Rie selama dua hari.

Namun bagaimanapun juga ia menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan keluarga dan perkuliahan Rie yang sempat diceritakan sebelum gadis itu bunuh diri.

Sekarang, semua usai. Beres. Taito hanya tinggal menerima guncangan batin.

Dengan posisi berbaring menghadap kanan, memeluk guling dan mata yang terus menatap kosong sejak dua jam lalu, perasaan Taito campur aduk.

_Ini pembunuhan, _pikirnya. _Rie-san dibunuh dosennya sendiri secara nggak langsung dengan cara ngejatohin mental Rie-san..,_

Pesan yang baru saja dibacanya ini tak membuatnya bergeming.

_2055.04.30 21:59pm_

_From: Dad_

_Ayah ga jd lapor polisi krn ayah percaya sms kamu kalo kamu baik2 aja, dan lg, kamu bukan kriminal. Kamu anak ayah._

_Pulang. Ayah ga minta macem2, pokoknya pulang._

_Ayah bakal sms terus, krn seenggaknya kamu pasti baca._

Bel yang berbunyi setelah itupun tidak membuat Taito beralih dari pikirannya.

"Ryuuki-kun,"

Suara Kiyoteru menggema dari speaker yang diletakkan di dalam sekitar ruang kamar apartemen. Taito tak menjawab.

"Ryuuki-kun, ini saya. Kamu di dalem, kan?"

Masih tak mau menjawab karena Taito berpikir Kiyoteru hanya akan menginterogasinya, Taito tetap tak bergeming se-inci pun.

"Saya cuma mau ngomong. Sebentar, bisa? Saya punya pesan dari Rie."

Akhirnya, terpengaruh kalimat 'pesan dari Rie', Taito beringsut pelan menuju pintu, lalu menekan tombol respon,

"Masuk aja, Kiyoteru-san."

Bukannya berdiri, Taito malah duduk memeluk lutut di belakang pintu.

"Hah? Oh yaudah, saya masuk, ya."

Pintu dibuka, dan Kiyoteru tampak kaget setengah mati melihat penampakan Taito yang seperti hantu – dengan tatapan kosong – di balik pintu.

"Ya ampun! Kamu ngapain-" ia ikut berjongkok. "…Ryuuki-kun?"

"Rie-san meninggal bunuh diri, ya…"

Kiyoteru menghela nafas, memegang pundak Taito.

"Kamu bisa liat dan denger saya?"

Taito terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan. Tetapi matanya tidak melihat ke arah Kiyoteru, mata ungu gelap itu hanya menatap lurus…

"…liat, kok."

Kiyoteru menyerah.

"Rie tadi siang kirim e-mail ke saya, dia ngucapin makasih banyak sama kamu, dan dia bilang juga kamu harus tetep jaga rahasia kamu sama dia."

Taito tertegun, baru matanya tertuju ke mata cokelat Kiyoteru.

"Jadi kalian udah deket banget sampe main rahasia-rahasiaan, ya." guru muda itu terkekeh pelan. "Saya cuma mau nyampein itu aja, kok. Eng, kamu nggak pa-pa?"

"Tapi dia bilang dia nggak akan bunuh diri..,"

Taito yang masih terus bergumam seakan Kiyoteru tak ada di sana, membuat Kiyoteru semakin khawatir. Ia bergerak merengkuh remaja delapan belas tahun itu. Taito tidak meronta atau merasa risih, karena perasaannya hancur sekarang.

Ia menganggap Kiyoteru adalah… teman yang baik.

"Kamu syok, nih." ujarnya prihatin sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Taito. "Badanmu gemeter semua gini. Tenang."

"Aku bahkan udah beli kue buat dia pas pulang."

"Sssh," Kiyoteru mempererat dekapannya.

Satu menit.

"Kiyoteru-san,"

"Hm?"

Taito seakan menjadi pribadi yang lain, tapi ia merasa harus menyampaikan ini,

"Kalo aku bilang aku nyaman sama Kiyoteru-san, gimana?"

Kiyoteru melepas, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taito.

"Kamu-"

"Kiyoteru-san baik, walaupun baru kenal aku tapi udah ngajakin ngobrol dan keliling daerah sini. Pokoknya Kiyoteru-san bikin betah."

"…"

"Bisa temenin di sini sebentar? Aku masih... takut."

"Saya punya cewek, lho. Dan kamu nggak merasa salah, 'nyaman' sama saya?"

"He- maksudnya? Nggak."

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Eh, bukan, ng-nggak, kalo aku salah, maaf." Taito masih dengan gemetar akhirnya memaksakan senyum menyadari ucapannya tadi, "Oyasumi."

* * *

><p>Masih gelap, pukul tiga dini hari. Kepala Taito pusing sekali, seakan ada seseorang yang menghantamnya keras hingga ia roboh.<p>

Oh, ternyata ia masih di tempat tidur dan pergelangan tangan kirinya berdarah. Sprei putih mulus yang dipakainya tidur selama di kamar itu, jadi bernoda merah.

Taito mengingat-ingat…

Kemudian menangis sendirian dalam diam.

…

"_Kalo aku salah, maaf. Oyasumi."_

_**BLAM—CKREK**_

"_Okay, you force me doing this."_

"…_Kiyoteru-san?"_

_**BLUK**_

"_Uhuk! Sak—aduh…"_

"_Punggung kamu nggak bakal patah cuma gara-gara saya desek ke tembok, kan? Katanya kamu nyaman sama saya…?"_

"_Nggak!"_

"_Kok sekarang nolak?"_

"_Nggak yang kayak gini!"_

"_Trus yang kayak gimana, hmmm..?"_

"_Kiyo-mmp-"_

_._

"_Hhhh…"_

"_Kamu maksa saya buat berbuat begini, kan? Kamu sengaja."_

"_Nggak!"_

"_Mau kamu teriak kayak apa juga percuma. Jangan sok berani, kalo ketauan begini sama saya juga kamu pasti malu, kan?"_

"…"

"_Baru segini udah nangis. Gimana ntar yang lebih sakit lagi?"_

"_Nggak mau- Ng!…"_

"_Kamu salah, sih. Jangan keburu liat saya sebagai 'orang baik'…"_

"_Ngg-gaaaak!"_

_**BLUK**_

"_Suara kamu kayak anak kucing. Takut?"_

"_Hngk!"_

"_Kamu udah lemes. You feel comfort with me, right?"_

"_Nggak yang kayak gini…"_

"_Munafik."_

"_Kiyoteru-san—plis, ngg—hh.., ah!"_

"_It's a lesson for you kid,"_

"_Mmmmpf-!"_

_._

"…_never say anything stupid to me."_

"_But you said you—hng-"_

"_Apa?"_

"…_punya cewek, itu.. Kirigaya-san, kan?"_

_**SRUT**_

"_SAKIT!"_

"_Kamu tau darimana?"_

"_Udah, jangan cakar, sakit…"_

"_SAYA TANYA, KAMU TAU DARIMANA?"_

"…"

"_Ryuuki, saya tanya kamu!"_

"…"

"_Oh, ya ya ya, dia baru bunuh diri tadi sore. Jadi itu rahasia kecil kalian, hah?!"_

"_A! UDAAAAH!"_

_2055.04.30 22:18pm_

_Dad_

_[CALLING…]_

"_Ganggu aja… hn? 'Dad'? Oh, ayahmu telepon, nih."_

_**PLUK-PIIIP**_

"_Aya-hmmpp!"_

"_Ssst. Ternyata kamu emang pinter, sampe di-setting fitur jawab otomatis kalo ponselnya jatoh. Fitur itu emang berguna banget, tapi nggak buat sekarang."_

"…_mmmhhhp!"_

"_Jadi anak baik, ya? Kalo kamu barusan teriak ke Ayah kamu, berarti kamu bukan anak baik! Lagian, kamu nggak malu?"_

"_Mmmph.. A—please, Kiyoteru-san, sakit…"_

_._

"_Hng! Ah! Ah! Hh-"_

"_Hah- Ryuuki-kun…,"_

"…_ngh!"_

"_I'm sorry for being such a jerk like this."_

"…"

"…_sorry."_

…

Kehilangan ibu dan kakak, kehilangan sosok ayah,

Kehilangan mata,

Kehilangan orang baru yang mulai disayanginya,

dan sekarang adalah yang paling buruk.

Diperkosa tetangga apartemennya sendiri.

Oh, ya, benar, Taito memang merasa aman dan nyaman di dekat Kiyoteru, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Taito berpikir, Kiyoteru akan mengajaknya ngobrol atau nonton televisi bersama sepanjang malam untuk menenangkan pikirannya, tapi ternyata malah melakukan hal terlarang. Taito mengakui dirinya bodoh dengan gaya penyampaian yang salah, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka Kiyoteru akan senaif itu.

Saking berantakannya pikiran Taito sekarang, ia malah tersenyum ketika membaca pesan di ponselnya, yang Kiyoteru ketikkan sebelum guru muda itu pergi.

_I'm sorry. Satu hal, saya juga suka kamu, kok._

_Tapi saya punya Natsumi._

_Maaf._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Fujita-kun!"<p>

Suara sapaan seseorang di siang harinya membuat Taito menoleh.

"Kirigaya-san,"

Natsumi, bersama seorang anak perempuan dalam gandengannya.

"Daijoubu? Kamu semalem jadi saksi pertama kematian Sayaka, kan?" Natsumi memasang wajah belasungkawa. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

Taito tersenyum. "Iie, iie, emang ngeri sih, Kirigaya-san. Tapi aku fine-fine aja."

Pandangan Natsumi teralih ke tangan kiri Taito yang sekarang diperban.

"Oh, ini. Iya nih, aku baru aja dari rumah sakit, kena pecahan gelas, hehe…"

'Rumah sakit' itu benar, karena pagi harinya saat bangun, area luka semalam berubah membiru. Tapi tentu saja Taito menyembunyikan fakta kalau tangannya dicakar keras oleh Kiyoteru dan bukannya kena pecahan gelas.

"Ya ampun, lain kali hati-hati, Dear…" Natsumi memegang tangan kiri Taito lembut dan hati-hati. "Oh ya, ini anak saya, Shizuno. Baru dua setengah tahun."

Gadis kecil tadi menjabat tangan Taito dengan senyum manis.

"Yoroshiku, Shizuno-chan!" – dan Shizuno membalasnya tak kalah imut.

"Yoosh, sekarang saya harus berangkat. Belanja bulanan, hehe…! Bye, Fujita-kun! Ayo, Shizu!"

Sambil melambaikan tangan, kedua perempuan itu menjauh ke arah lift.

Taito tersenyum simpul. Di otaknya tersusun cepat sebuah rencana.

_It will be fun! Total fun!_

_I have to do something at last…_

* * *

><p>an:

Aku ktawa sendiri, selalu gitu kalo mau nulis dialog adegan iykwim.

Ngikutin komik sih.., kalo di komik kan ditulisnya 「あっ、あっ．．．」gituu, bacanya 'A' ditahan gituuuuh!

Nah loh, jadi trivia kan XD

Sankyuu for RnR, minna!

==Rin==


	5. It Has to be Ended

**Clockwork**

"I decided to make my own fate. I can stop the clockwork as I want, anytime."

-Shion Taito

**A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

**Character focused in Taito, Hairaito, Kiyoteru and Luka, the rest are OCs.**

**Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

**Bahasa Indonesia gaul used here! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Act.5, At Midnight:<strong>

**"It Has to be Ended."**

_Menyembunyikan anak Natsumi buat mengalihkan perhatian, trus mengakhiri semuanya tanpa ketahuan penghuni apartemen._

_Yes. Itu dia._

Taito menyusun segalanya dengan matang.

Siang itu, ketika Natsumi lengah dan membiarkan pintu apartemennya terbuka sedikit - agar udara tidak terlalu panas - untuk menghemat cadangan listrik seperti yang dilakukan banyak penghuni apartemen berbiaya murah lainnya, dengan mudah Taito menyelinap ke kamar apartemen Natsumi. Shizuno sedang bermain dengan bonekanya di sana.

"Shizu-chan, Mamamu nitip ini ke kakak. Katanya buat Shizu."

"Wah, hontou? Shizu sebenernya emang sukaaaa banget makan permen, tapi nggak boleh banyak-banyak kata Mama. Arigatou, Oniichan!"

Melihat wajah polos Shizuno, Taito merasa seperti orang brengsek karena setelah ini ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Shizuno.

"Habis ini main petak umpet, yuk! Mamamu juga udah ngebolehin, kok!"

Terlalu mudah untuk membujuk anak kecil, memang.

"Ayo, ayo!"

Menggandeng tangan kecil Shizuno, Taito melangkah riang…

…ke suatu tempat di ruang bawah tanah apartemen.

"Karna Shizu masih kecil, gimana kalo Shizu yang jaga duluan? Nanti kakak ngumpet, trus Shizu cari. Pasti seru!"

Sampai di langkah ini, raut wajah Shizuno berubah sedikit akibat melihat kondisi gudang bawah tanah yang sepi, walaupun memang bersih. Taito tentu saja menyadari ini, ia menyogok Shizuno dengan sebatang cokelat mahal.

"Ihihi! Iya, iya deh! Ntar kalo pas nyari kakak, Shizu jadi bisa makan ini dulu, deh." gadis cilik itu berkata girang. "Yaudah, Shizu itung sekarang, ya."

Taito mengacungkan jempol, dan saat Shizuno mulai menghitung, ia mengunci pintu gudang dari luar, lalu membuang kuncinya ke tong sampah.

Sepuluh hitungan yang agaknya menentukan hidup dan mati Shizuno.

Tepat sepuluh hitungan yang Taito juga ikut menghitungnya dalam hati, terdengar suara pintu digedor. Tentu saja Shizuno. Suara imutnya terdengar samar, disertai suara gedoran pintu yang lemah.

Sesuai rencana, Taito melangkahkan kakinya ke lift untuk menuju lantai teratas, lantai sepuluh. Ia akan mengakhiri semuanya hari ini,

termasuk pembicaraan terakhir dengan sang ayah.

Ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan tenang.

"_TAITO!_"

"Ayah,"

"_Jangan main-main, Nak… kamu di mana?!"_

"Sebentar lagi, Yah." Taito menghela nafas, tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi."

"_Look, can I just talk normally to you? Please…"_

"I'm fine, Dad. Kan aku udah pernah bilang."

"_Plis, Taito. Kamu di mana?_"

Sebentar saja, Taito mengaktifkan fitur GPS pelacak yang memang tak diaktifkannya selama rencana melarikan diri ini berlangsung.

"…nah, sekarang pasti Ayah tau aku di mana."

"…_no. Taito—sejauh ini?! Kamu… howh.. my God.. I'm sorry.._"

"Nggak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Yah."

Lift berhenti, begitupun suara Hairaito di seberang sana.

Terdengar isakan. Ini ketiga kalinya Taito mendengar ayahnya menangis.

"_Look._" Pria itu susah payah menahan emosi akibat kelakuan putranya. "_I'm sorry. Ayah salah, udah ngediemin kamu, jarang pulang ke rumah… tapi kamu anak Ayah. You're the only one I have now, so please, jangan buat yang macem-macem…"_

Suara Hairaito yang bergetar – menyesal, marah sekaligus takut – cukup membuat Taito terhenyak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah…"

"_Ayah ke sana sekarang."_

Begitu telepon ditutup, Taito merasa benar-benar harus bergegas.

Angin berhembus pelan dari beranda lantai sepuluh, hawa sejuknya memenuhi tubuh Taito yang kini memantapkan langkahnya menuju beranda.

Ia sepenuhnya sadar, pikirannya tidak sedang kosong.

_Sedikit lagi,_

_panjat,_

_lompat._

"RYUUKI!"

Suara familiar itu membuatnya terhenti. Ia tidak menoleh, bahkan ketika orang yang memanggilnya tadi mengancam akan melaporkannya pada polisi akibat perbuatannya pada Shizuno.

"Udah tau, ya? Hm."

"BANGSAT- - -" Kiyoteru menahan emosi, menghampiri Taito, membalik tubuh remaja itu dan hampir saja meninjunya.

Tangan Kiyoteru yang terkepal terhenti di udara.

"Kok nggak jadi? Pukul aja." Taito berkata enteng. "Laporin juga, laporin aja."

"KAMU GILA! PSIKOPAT!"

Taito tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku psikopat dan Anda pemerkosa, Kiyoteru-san."

Kiyoteru melepas tangannya dari Taito, terlihat bulir air mengambang di mata Taito. Ia melihat tangan kiri Taito yang diperban akibat cakarannya semalam.

"Badanku hampir semuanya biru-biru, sakit. Tanganku luka." suara Taito mulai bergetar. "Harusnya juga aku yang lapor polisi, Kiyoteru-san."

Kiyoteru menghela nafas, diam.

Taito pun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Otaknya sudah bebal, terlanjur benci pada guru yang tadinya sempat dikaguminya itu.

"Sekarang…" Taito meneruskan langkahnya. Bagaimanapun, Kiyoteru menyambar tangan Taito karena tahu anak itu akan berbuat nekat.

Namun, Kiyoteru kalah cepat.

Taito kini telah bertengger di pagar pembatas beranda. Air sungai yang mengalir tenang di bawah apartemen _river view_ itu seakan menunggu Taito untuk menyerahkan nyawanya.

Ah, sebuah panggilan telepon masuk kembali, Taito kembali mengangkatnya.

"_Taito, jangan buat yang macem-macem. Plis, Ayah mohon, Nak…"_

Suara Hairaito kini benar-benar serak, diikuti deru mesin mobil yang terdengar. Taito hanya menghela nafas.

_Ah, Ayah cuma khawatir kalo keadaannya lagi gini aja._

…_bentar, tapi kok Ayah tau kalo aku mau- - -_

"RYUUKI! KAMU PIKIR KAMU MAU NGAPAIN?"

"_Kok 'Ryuuki'? Itu suara siapa? Kamu… kamu diculik?! TAITO PLIS JAWAB AYAH!"_

Taito mendadak kesal. Rencananya yang tertahan akibat Kiyoteru, membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

"Nggak, aku oke-oke aja, Yah."

Sebelum Kiyoteru berteriak lagi, mendekatinya atau bahkan menyentuhnya,

Taito menekan tombol END CALL,

"Bukan 'Ryuuki'. Namaku Taito."

memberikan senyum terakhir,

"Shion Taito."

kemudian dengan tenang membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

_Tepat pukul dua belas tengah malam, ceritaku berakhir di sini._

_Maaf Yah, aku jadi ninggalin Ayah sendirian._

_Selesai, deh._

* * *

><p>Musim semi yang membawa harapan bagi semua makhluk di bumi tampaknya juga membuat Hairaito ingin melakukan perubahan yang lebih baik.<p>

Bapak itu merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya, lalu dengan langkah perlahan menaruh sebuket bunga mawar putih pada makam tempat wanita yang dicintainya sehidup semati – seperti yang diucapkan dalam janji pernikahan – berbaring selamanya dalam keabadian.

"Aishiteru."

Meskipun berjanji pada diri sendiri tak akan menangis, tapi tetap saja…

"Forever, Nagisa."

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke batu nisan di samping makam Nagisa, dan menaruh sebuket tulip ungu di atas makam itu.

Hairaito mengelus nisan yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya, menghela nafas panjang, masih tak ingin ia meninggalkan kedua wanita yang dicintai dan disayanginya berbaring dalam kegelapan di dalam tanah.

Namun sebentar kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Sayonara, Nagisa, Kirika." ucapnya lagi, menatap kedua makam bergantian.

Dengan langkah gontai Hairaito menyeret kedua kakinya keluar pemakaman.

Satu jam kemudian, Hairaito sampai kembali di rumahnya, rumah mewah hasil kerja kerasnya semenjak muda yang kini akan ditinggalkan, entah hingga kapan.

Dua buah mobil boks super besar sudah siap mengangkut segalanya ke tujuan yang baru, beserta sebuah van ambulan di belakangnya.

"Shion-san," suara seorang petugas penyedia jasa kargo pemindahan barang memanggil Hairaito, melambaikan tangan dari balik setir. "Semua sudah siap, kan? Nanti Bapak ketinggalan pesawat, lho.."

Ah, Hairaito teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya, sudah. Kita berangkat sekarang, ya."

"…saya turut prihatin sama… anak Bapak." si petugas menunjukkan raut wajah bersahabat. Hairaito memaksakan senyum.

"Oke, berangkat." ujar Hairaito pendek. Hati sendunya tak dapat disembunyikan.

Melihat gelagat Hairaito yang sedang tak ingin diajak bicara, si petugas memberi kode pada petugas lain di belakangnya, dan…

Menginjak gas menuju tujuan sang konsumen.

Tak terasa tiga puluh menit, rombongan itu sampai di bandara Narita. Dengan setengah tergesa-gesa para petugas membantu Hairaito mengurus semua kargo hingga beres dan ketika saatnya bapak itu tinggal duduk manis dalam pesawat, petugas tadi kembali menghampirinya.

"Semoga berhasil dan tetap semangat, Shion-san."

Hairaito membalas jabatan tangan petugas yang amat baik itu, senyumnya mengembang.

"Saya juga punya anak seumur Bapak, jadi… saya kepikiran." si petugas terkekeh. Hairaito menepuk pundaknya sebelum sesaat kemudian mereka berpisah.

"Terima kasih…"

Hairaito bergumam sendiri, lalu memasuki lorong _checkpoint_ pesawat.

Seorang pramugari menunduk sopan sambil tersenyum sumringah ketika Hairaito memasuki ruang pesawat yang dipesannya, kelas satu.

"Shion-san, tadi anak Bapak-"

Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata sang pramugari hingga selesai, Hairaito melesat ke sudut ruangan tempat Taito berbaring di ranjang pesakitan.

Taito?

Ya, cerita yang pendek tapi melelahkan tentang bagaimana Taito terjun ke sungai namun karena kasih sayang sang orangtua, dalam hal ini orangtua tunggal yang memang tiada batasnya, Tuhan memberi Taito kesempatan hidup sekali lagi.

Ia berhasil diketemukan Hairaito yang membawa rombongan polisi berkat GPS ponsel Taito yang ternyata masih aktif, dan untungnya Taito masih bisa diselamatkan walau dalam kondisi koma.

Hingga detik ini sang pramugari memberitahukan kalau Taito sudah siuman.

"A…yah..?"

Perasaan Hairaito benar-benar tak bisa ditahan, airmatanya meleleh membasahi selimut putranya. Beliau sangat bahagia.

"We move, buddy." Hairaito menggenggam erat tangan Taito yang suhunya sudah hangat. "We move. Kamu nggak akan nginget semuanya lagi. Udah selesai, ya? Kita udah nggak di Jepang lagi. Semuanya udah selesai. Sekarang tinggal pikirin yang baik-baik aja."

"Ke mana?"

"Dallas. Kebeneran ada posisi yang udah lama kosong di cabang sana."

Dengan bibirnya yang masih pucat, Taito tersenyum. Hairaito ikut tersenyum mengelus rambut putranya.

"Pokoknya nggak usah pikirin yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Taito tak ingin meminta maaf, ia tak mau mengungkit apapun lagi sekarang.

Hairaito beranjak dari kursinya.

"We'll be fine. Sebentar, Ayah ambilin sarapan."

* * *

><p>Tahun 2057, awal musim dingin di Dallas.<p>

Sudah dua tahun semenjak kejadian kelam yang hampir merusak segalanya, kini Taito menjalani kehidupan kuliah semester empat di salah satu universitas di wilayah Dallas, dan Hairaito masih menjalani kehidupan sebagai karyawan perusahaan swasta yang berkecukupan.

Ayahnya benar, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Taito bahkan menemukan seorang wanita campuran Jepang, yang ia pikir akan mengubah hidupnya dan ayahnya, salah satu dosen yang menurutnya tak biasa karena memberi perhatian pada mahasiswanya seperti layaknya guru di sekolah.

Namanya Megurine Luka, usianya tiga tahun di bawah ayahnya. Taito berpikir kalau hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sangatlah beresiko, tapi ia merasa sanggup.

Dan benar saja, tak perlu waktu lama; setengah tahun semenjak Taito meyakinkan dosennya itu untuk makan malam bersama di rumah baru mereka, Luka dan Hairaito menikah. Kali ini tak ada pihak yang tersakiti. Hairaito sebagai sosok ayah yang sempurna dan Luka sebagai sosok ibu baru yang juga sempurna. Taito tak mau membandingkannya dengan Nagisa, karena ia sudah sepakat dengan Hairaito, bahwa Nagisa memiliki tempat paling spesial tersendiri di hati mereka masing-masing.

"Bu," Taito membuka pembicaraan pagi itu, bibirnya terasa bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata yang sudah lama tak pernah diucapkannya tersebut.

Luka yang sedang menyiapkan teh hijau, menoleh. Wajah cantiknya selalu tampak segar, mirip sekali dengan Nagisa.

"Liburan ini kita mau ke mana?" – membuat Luka terkekeh.

"Nggak tau, tanya Ayah, sana! Mungkin bakal ke Miami..?" tukasnya geli. Taito hanya memberi senyum dengan sudut bibirnya.

_Miami di musim dingin? Salah banget, deh.._ pikirnya ikut geli.

"Ih, serius! Kalo Ibu maunya ke mana? Aku nggak bakal protes.."

Luka malah makin tertawa.

"Yaah, Ibu sih maunya ke London. Tapi kata Ayah dulu kan udah pernah?"

"..hmm. Nggak pa-pa sih, aku kangen liat jam keramat."

"Hahaha… Ibu malah belum pernah liat! Big Ben kan jam biasa tapi ukurannya aja yang gede, kan?"

"Tuh kan, yaudah ke London lagi aja, ntar aku bilang Ayah. Bukan, ntar kalo Ibu udah liat pasti ngerasain kerennya deh."

"Ck, terserah deeh. Mendingan kamu siapin mental buat semester selanjutnya, kuliahnya makin berat. Dan inget, Ibu bukan 'Ibu' lagi kalo di kampus, tapi Mrs. Megurine!" – giliran Taito yang tergelak.

"Iyaa!" Taito memberi sikap enggan. "Yah, belum juga apa-apa, udah diingetin masuk lagi…"

Ternyata dugaan Luka berjalan mulus, kini Taito seakan menaiki mesin waktu ke semester lima! Liburan ke London yang kemarin baru saja berakhir tidak berasa apa-apa baginya. Menyenangkan sih, pasti. Tapi tetap saja…

"Dua bulan yang lumayan, Taito."

Salah satu teman sekelasnya, Gregory Catterfield, seorang Inggris tulen idola kampus karena indeks prestasinya yang selalu bagus – saingan terberat Taito, menyapanya dengan logat British yang kental di pagi pertama semester lima itu. Mereka saling berjalan cepat, karena sebenarnya jam pertama sudah dimulai.

"Hmm, liburanku nggak berasa apa-apa, Greg."

"Emang ke mana?"

"Ke kampungmu, Greg, London."

"Keren! Kok kita nggak ketemu, ya?!"

"Belum beruntung, hahaha…"

"Haha… By the way, hari ini bakal bosen, nih. Ada dosen baru, bapak-bapak gitu. Jam pertama, pula. Aku sih berharapnya tante-tante.., soalnya.., you know, lah.."

Taito kembali terkekeh. "Yah, iya, ya. Di kampus ini kebanyakan kakek-kakeknya, sih. Well, I know. Kampus kita tuh kekurangan sesuatu yang 'bening'!"

Kedua pria muda itu tergelak saling melontarkan _dirty jokes_ mereka. Sesuatu yang normal, memang.

Mereka melangkah menuju kelas, dan begitu Gregory melongok sedikit, sang dosen sudah datang. Langsung saja ia melesat masuk.

"Sorry we're late, sir." Gregory berkata sopan karena terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit di hari pertama, begitu pula Taito.

"It's okay, just take your seats."

Taito terperangah keras mendengarnya, membuat Gregory kaget.

"Wow, what's that?"

_Nggak…_

"Kenapa?" Gregory yang sudah duduk menepuk pelan punggung koleganya itu yang kini menundukkan wajah. "Hey?"

Badan Taito mulai gemetar karena merasa sang dosen memperhatikannya.

Taito memberanikan diri mengadahkan wajah, berharap terkaannya salah…

Tidak salah.

Dengan gerakan seperti orang kikuk, Taito malah berjalan cepat keluar ruangan.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya… menuju ruang dosen.

"My boy, Shion! Kamu nggak ada kuliah pagi ini?"

Sapaan Mr. Fitzgerald, salah satu dosennya, tak dihiraukan. Sepatunya berdecit saat memasuki salah satu ruang dosen yang menjadi tujuannya saking cepatnya ia berjalan.

"Mum, why didn't you tell me?!"

Ruangan Luka.

"A-apa? Taito, kamu-"

"Kita harus pindah," nafas Taito terengah-engah, emosinya meluap akibat sesuatu tak terduga tadi. "Aku mau pindah, Bu, plis…"

"Maksudnya?" Luka menghampiri Taito, memegang kedua lengan putranya yang terasa gemetar dan tegang. "Kamu kenapa, sih? Hei—kok—kamu kenapa?!"

"He's here..," suara Taito mulai gemetar dan tak lama kemudian ia menangis, nafasnya semakin tak terkontrol. Luka pun mulai panik.

"Honey, what's wrong? 'He', who's he? Hey, hey, try to breath,"

"We should move, Mum, we should… move…"

Luka benar-benar panik, letak ruangannya agak terpisah dengan dosen lain yang kebetulan semuanya sedang mengajar, dan putranya kini seperti syok. Ia susah payah merengkuh Taito yang terus meracau.

"Don't hold your breath…" Luka mengelus-elus pundak Taito. "Kamu kenapa, Ibu nggak ngerti, sayang! 'Dia'-nya siapa? Ngomong, nafasnya yang bener, hey-"

Tangisan Taito malah terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya seorang _office girl_ menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ia lantas mengambilkan Aspirin dan selimut di lemari obat.

"He's in shock." Luka menyelimuti Taito yang kini tertidur di bawah pengaruh Aspirin. "Saya nggak tau kenapa, tau-tau dia ke sini dan minta pindah, trus nangis. Pasti ada sesuatu yang abis dia liat."

Si _office girl_ tersenyum prihatin. "Menurut saya, sih, Anda mesti pulang cepet hari ini, Mrs. Megurine. Bagaimanapun 'kan Shion sekarang anak Anda."

Menuruti saran itu, dalam lima belas menit berselang, sekarang Luka sudah berada di rumah. Hairaito belum kembali dari kantor, namun mereka sudah berdiskusi akan membawa Taito ke psikiater keesokan harinya.

"Mum..," suara lemah Taito terdengar, Luka mengelus rambut putranya.

Oh tidak, Taito kembali menangis pelan.

"Kamu kenapa, sih..?" Luka bertanya lembut. "Ceritain. Ibu di sini."

"Dosen baru…" Taito memutuskan perkataannya, ia tak sanggup.

"Mr. Hiyama? Ya, dia orang Jepang juga, dosen tamu, cuma beberapa bulan ngajar trus balik lagi. Dari yang Ibu denger sih dia masih muda tapi cerdas gitu, ngajar di mana-mana. Kamu kenapa sama dia? Kamu… diapain? Kamu kenal dia sebelumnya, hm? Kok sampe syok gini…, hm, honey?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat, sangat tepat.

Taito menggenggam tangan ibunya erat-erat, jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang dan keringatnya dingin.

"Taito…" Luka mulai panik lagi.

_Sialan… dia ngikutin aku!_

_Tapi kenapa aku, Tuhan, kenapa?_

_Aku pikir semuanya udah baik-baik aja, tapi…_

Tak sanggup mengekspresikan kekesalan, kesedihan dan ketakutan yang amat sangat karena otaknya secara otomatis memutar kembali _roll film_ yang sudah dibuangnya tentang peristiwa pelecehan malam itu, Taito kembali menangis keras hingga Luka kembali harus merengkuhnya erat-erat dan terpaksa menelepon 911 karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

_Ini belum berakhir…_

_Tuhan…_

_Kumohon…_

…_kumohon, hentikanlah waktu dan biarkan aku menghilang._

"…I'm scared, Mum."

**-EPILOGUE-**

"Saya sebetulnya berat mau bilang ini, tapi…"

"Kenapa memangnya, Dok?"

"Tapi tolong, Ibu dan Bapak jangan pernah menyalahkan Taito, ya,"

"Dok, cerita aja. Saya ayahnya dan saya tau tentang dia dari A sampai Z."

"Well… Taito pernah mengalami pelecehan secara seksual sama orang yang sekarang jadi dosennya."

"A- - Dok, gimana.. dia mau cerita ke Dokter soal itu..?"

"Mau nggak mau tadi saya harus pakai cara hipnosis, Bu. Kalau nggak seperti itu, Taito nggak akan mau cerita."

"Ya Tuhan…"

"Memangnya Bapak nggak memperhatikan tangan kiri Taito ada luka cakaran..?"

"…saya salah, Dok. Ini semua kesalahan saya."

_Iya, Yah. Semuanya salah Ayah._

"Jadi, Pak, Bu, sebentar, itu suara apa- Taito!"

"Oh My God…"

"Nak, hei, hei, astaga- Ayah di sini, Taito? Dok..?!"

"Dia masih syok. Ayo, Pak, bawa ke dalam."

.

.

_Bukan kesalahan Ayah sepenuhnya, sih…,_

…_gara-gara guru homo mesum menjijikkan itu, semuanya kacau._

_Yah, pokoknya…_

_Aku mau menghilang._

_Itu aja._

* * *

><p>an:

Endingnya kesian ah.

Biarin, biar gak menstrim.

=Rin=


End file.
